Time, Fate, Destiny And Love
by Pabolush
Summary: Time separated them, Fate brought them back together, Destiny proved their meant to be, But can love keep them for eternity? A love story that is filled with ups and downs, now no one's sure if they can be together forever...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own Kuroko No Basuke. I only own the original characters here ^^ Thanks for my dear friend for helping me write this fanfic :)

* * *

_"It seems, it was only just yesterday when you said you love me… I wanted to laugh… Who knew you could be sweet? No matter what fate gives us… we'll never separate okay? We'll prove them that forever exist"_

* * *

"Day dreaming about me" a soft voice said causing the girl to jump in surprise. "Of course not Bakashi!" the girl called him the nick name which can somehow tick him off. The red haired chuckled at his silly girlfriend's antics, "Yes, you are… I always win-"

"Therefore you're always right" the girl continued his usual statement while pinching his cheeks. "Sometimes you act as a child Aka-chan" she said sticking her tongue out. "No, I don't… You're the one that is acting like a kid, Rin" he said, while lightly brushing his lips into her forehead causing the girl to shut up.

"Keep your lovey dovey stuff to yourself! It makes me want to puke. Akashi doesn't even know a thing about romance!" a tanned boy interrupted them making them whip their heads to the people watching their PDA. Midorima was sitting on the bench on a few meters away while holding a book. Kuroko sitting beside him sipping some vanilla milkshake, and Kise being abducted by some of his fangirls much to the others enjoyment, except for his girlfriend, Shizuka Megumi.

Akashi glared at the former Teiko Ace, "You're saying something Daiki?" he said making shivers run down your eyes. Aomine run back to the group, not wanting to feel Akashi's wrath with his former statement about the said sadistic guy to be lacking in romance. "If Aka-chan is lacking in romance yet he has a girlfriend, what would you call yourself without one, Ao-kun? Gay?" Akashi chuckled as his girlfriend, Yukiko Rin continue torturing Aomine with words.

Kise laughed out loud hearing Yukiko's comment, Midorima just ignored them, wanting to focus more on the book he is reading, Kuroko remained dead pan as ever, and as swift as the wind a girl took the chance to grab a handful of Murasakibara's snack (much to the latter's dismay but he just let her since he is his girl) and shove it to gaping Aomine's mouth, causing the tanned boy to choke.

Yukiko giggled at the sight before turning her head to her boyfriend, "Aka-chan, we'll be together forever right?"

"Of course we'll be. Nothing can change that, because I'm always right" Akashi said, this past days Yukiko grew fond of asking Akashi questions of them being together forever, and the latter didn't mind answering those again and again. He just simply knows how Yukiko _loves_ to hear him saying his great love for her.

* * *

3 AM that day

Midorima grumpily reach out for his phone that was currently ringing non-stop, 5 minutes ago. He was wondering who would call him this early, but he clearly knows one person would do that and he didn't dare to oppose him. Perhaps it was something important.

"Shintaro" damn he was right, as Akashi's voice rang to his ears.

"What is it Akashi?" he asked remembering not to let his crankiness out on Akashi or he might suffer later on. "I want you to do something" it might be a favor but it didn't sound like a favor since it's just simply an _order_. Midorima kept quiet waiting for Akashi's important order that he would call him at this hour and that couldn't wait until they all met in their meeting spot before going to the University.

"You're in the same department as Rin right?" now that was the reason why his former Teiko captain would call him, he is going to _babysit _the girl. "Hai, you want me to keep an eye on her?" he asked something that is obvious. "Hm" he responded, "Don't touch her Shintaro… She's mine" Midorima's eyes twitched as soon as Akashi hung up. Why would he touch Yukiko Rin? That girl doesn't even like him! And as if he would touch _Akashi's girl_, he doesn't even want to touch the girl. Yukiko does have a demonic aura with her.

* * *

Midorima shook his head as he remembered that conversation, which damn makes Akashi so possessive. "This is the start of our new adventure, guys!" Yukiko happily said causing everyone to look at her. "Let's enjoy our college life from now on" she finished with a wide smile in her pretty face.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko No Basuke... Only the OCs here

* * *

"Aka-chan, I'm quite surprise you taking law" Rin said as the group of friends started walking back to the campus. Akashi raised a brow, "Well, I didn't heard you giving up on your Shogi career" his girlfriend continued causing everyone to listen to their conversation. "Who said I gave up my Shogi career. After this, I'm still pursuing that career" he explained and glared to the people listening to their conversation causing them to walk a little faster than them.

"Rin-chan, you're taking medicine with Midorima-kun right?" Rin's boyish bestfriend (who has a boyfriend), Youka Reiko asked. Unlike Rin, Reiko is a bit loud than Rin, both of them can act stupid sometimes and Aomine kept commenting about their assets about being flat. Rin nodded her head, "Hai, I need to follow my family's legacy" she said happily. Rin really likes helping people around her that's why being a doctor suits her, perhaps a pediatrician since she is quite close to children.

"And you're taking?"

"Culinary like Mura-kun" Reiko replied with a faint blush on her cheeks causing Rin and their other best friend to nudge Reiko. Shizuka Megumi, just like her boyfriend Ryouta Kise, she is a model. Her brown locks passing her chest, and her most wonderful asset is her innocent face and what Aomine called 'Perfect S-Line'. Unlike her two cheerful best friend, Megumi is quite silent but she can really be hyper if she wants too.

"So, Aka-chan is taking law, Murasakibara-kun and Reiko-chan culinary, Gumi(Megumi)-chan and Kise-kun tourism, Ao-kun what are you taking-" but before Rin can finish her question they can see Aomine and Kise playing robbers and cops with Aomine holding a water gun. "Let me guess…" Rin trailed off as she watched Aomine catches Kise.

"He's taking criminal justice" Megumi said trying to stifle a laughter. "Then when it's all dark… Aomine can camouflage with the background" Reiko said as she face palmed herself. "Ne, Kuroko-kun you're taking education right?" Rin said as she immediately saw Kuroko who just nodded his head. "Ah, cause Kuroko-kun likes kids" Rin said, the two of them have the same trait of liking kids.

* * *

"You sure, you'll be fine?" Akashi asked as he gave Rin her books. "Of course I'll be Aka-chan!" she said as she tiptoed a little to kiss his cheeks. "I'm not a small girl anymore"

"But you're clumsy" he muttered causing Rin to pout, Midorima turned his back from them, Oha Asa knows how much he didn't like watching PDAs especially Akashi and Rin's since they're like in a world no one can enter.

Akashi turned his head to the green haired, "Shintaro, I want you to keep an eye on her" he said before kissing Rin's forehead. "To the west building we go" Rin happily chirped as Midorima shook his head, it didn't feel like he was keeping an eye on her but it feels like babysitting her every now and then.

* * *

One can find Aomine running, yes for the first time in his life he is afraid to be late. Late for damn sake because Akashi would kill him if he is slacking again. He was turning every corner and everyone was curious who was the running tall black thingy with a super amazing speed.

As he was turning around a corner he bumped to a red haired guy causing both of them to fall. "Damn it, watch where you're going!" Aominesaid as he stood up and notice it was Seirin's former Ace, Kagami Taiga. "Kagami" he sourly said, the red haired looked up to him and chuckled, "Oh its Aomine" Himura said as he saw the two. "You're here also eh" Aomine commented completely forgetting where he was going. "So the whole Generation of Miracles are here" Kagami said as the light inside of him flared on wanting to defeat them again.

Aomine nodded his head, "Well that makes Gumi-chan, Rin-chan and Rei-chan to be here" Himura muttered. "Yeah, yeah but don't go stealing them… especially Yuki (Yukiko Rin)-chan… Or Akashi will seriously kill you" Aomine said as he thought about thee drastic measures Akashi would use to punish the people who has to be punish.

"As if I would like that girl" Kagami muttered causing Aomine to chuckle, "You had a tiny crush on her you BAKAGAMI" Aomine said as he remembered to go to class. "Shoot, I'm going to be late" he said running away.

* * *

On the Law Department

Everyone holds a great aura, knowing their smart to pass the entrance exam for the Law here in Tokyo University but when a certain red haired walked through the hallways all their confidence went to zero and the area temperature drop drastically with just him merely walking. Of course only when person can do that and that is Akashi Seijuro. Not only he is abnormally smart, he is terrifying also, holds that great leadership aura, he is from the family of lawyers and he is THE AKASHI SEIJURO.

"I'm so hungry!" Reiko grunted as she and Murasakibara arrived in the 'lunch spot' they talked a while ago. She sent a quite terrifying glare to her gigantic boyfriend who was busy munching food ever since their classes started.

"Why do we even need to learn random languages in tourism?" Kise asked as he continue to hit his head in the book. "Ryou-kun it's for communication purposes" Megumi sweetly explained to her boyfriend, she was quite lucky she is bilingual, she can fluently speak Japanese and English due to their stay in the US.

"And here I am thinking I can hold a gun immediately" Aomine said as he read one of his 'unwanted' magazines. "It's because you're such an Aho, Ahomine" Reiko said as he flicked the tanned boy's forehead. "Well I'm quite lucky since I don't need to handle kids" Aomine said as he pointed to his former shadow, Kuroko who was happily sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

"Where is Rin?" Akashi asked as soon as he got there. The two medicine students haven't arrived since the lunch break. "Gomen, I'm late" Rin said, but due to her clumsiness she fell but Akashi being Akashi swiftly caught his girlfriend. "Where's Midorima-cchi?" Kise asked as he searched for the carrot guy. Rin scoffed as soon as she heard the guy's name. "He saw Takao-kun a while and now both of them went missing" Rin pouted, she is annoyed.

"So let me guess, you got lost?" Reiko said as she stifle a laughter about her best friend not having sense of direction. "Fine, I admit it. It's not my fault I don't have a sense of direction!" Rin debated as she took a seat beside Akashi.

Everyone was busy eating from sushi, sweets, chips, to bread. Akashi noticing Rin was not eating quite well, suddenly placed his chopsticks with tempura to feed Rin. "Aka-chan, I can feed myself" Rin shook her head not wanting Akashi to be troubled with her loss of appetite. "You're not eat well, Rin. Come on just eat it" Akashi said and smiled as soon as Rin opened her mouth. "Good girl" he said before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Erhm… guys kindly keep your lovey dovey stuff to yourself" Aomine commented as he faked vomit over the sweetness. "If you want to do something… Kindly go find a room" Megumi said as she covered her eyes indicating she might lost her innocence because of the two. "You make it look like we're doing a bad thing!" Rin glared at them with her cherry tomato cheeks. "But Rin-chin, you and Akashi-chin should really find a room" Murasakibara said causing Rin to get redder and redder. "God, Rin! You're turning into a cherry tomato" Reiko said as she pointed into her friend's face. "It looks like Yukiko-san is about to explode" Kuroko commented as he looked at the red hair's girlfriend.

"All of you are violating my human rights!" Rin said, "Aka-chan! Help me!" Rin wailed like a little baby causing Akashi to chuckle at his girlfriend's attitude.

* * *

"So where are you girls staying?" Kise asked coolly, the generation of miracles are planning to stay at Akashi's town house in Tokyo. "The apartment of course!" Megumi said as she pinched her boyfriend's cheeks. "Then we shall walk you girls there… Since it's getting dark" Aomine said knowing the town house Akashi would have is near to the girl's apartment making sure his girlfriend is safe. Quite selfish for Aomine but it is much better to keep an eye on the girls.

* * *

A week after

"College is killing me" Reiko slumped on the couch in their apartment. Their apartment complex were big for the three of them. "Well we're having movie nights tomorrow" Rin said as she slumped on the other couch adjacent to Reiko. "Yes! I missed those! We stopped doing those when you and BAKASHI broke up before high school. You two are so funny" Reiko said as she burst into laughter causing their dog Tupid to look at them weirdly.

"And now Tupid thinks you're crazy" Rin said with a glare. "And no, we're not funny when we broke up back then. It was both of our fault" Rin explained smoothly. "Oh really? It was his fault actually but you love him so much" Reiko said but Rin just shook it off. "Now we need to go since we're going to be late for the movie night" Rin said as she pulled Reiko off the couch causing the poor girl to be fall.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please leave your reviews ^^


End file.
